The Most Magically Powerful  IIWIHP
by RagmaticRaconteur
Summary: When I interview the Harry Potter cast what craziness ensues when I join Hogwarts and get a wand. Rated M for possible later chapters. I am starting a new "If I Were In Harry Potter" - IIWIHP for short, universe for any stories in this stories universe.:


**Hope you guys enjoy my story. And yes, Kathryn is me. I'm going to be asking for questions to ask the "most famous eighth-years". Think of ideas while you read the chapter. Disclaimer on my profile. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The most famous eighth-years are all in the Great Hall. Of course I mean, The Golden Trio, Draco, and Blaise. "Who the fuck is narrating us?" Draco said.<p>

"Come now Draco, we all know you have calmed down since the war. My name is Kathryn." I replied in a scolding tone.

"I know that I am doomed to a life of celebrity, Kathryn. But why are all of us famous?" Harry said. Fearful almost.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not the next Dark Lord." At those words the Slytherins blanched.

"No we did not!" They yelled together.

"Okay. Well what you don't know is that there is a 7 year book series about you. Since J.K. Rowling stopped writing the books I am here to check up on you." I told them matter-of-factly.

"A book series. Where can I find them?" Hermione was eager.

"I knew you'd pick up on that Hermione. You can buy them in any good Muggle book shop. I'll conjure some for you." I was about to wave my wand when I realised I hadn't got it yet.

"I'll be right back. I haven't been to Ollivander's yet."

"I await your return with bated breath." Draco said sarcastically. As I left my disembodied position over the grand hall I apparated to Diagon Alley. Now in all my frizzy-brown-hairedness. I walked straight to Ollivander's.

"Hello Madam. Do you require a wand?"

"Yes thank you Mr Ollivander."

"I sense great power around you. I must go get the more powerful wands from the back."

"Okay."

"Here. This is Australian gum tree, loyal, 8 ¾ inches with a chimaera tooth core. Test it out." He looked excited. I waved the wand and a shroud of blue mist wove its way around me.

"Yes that is definitely your wand. No charge as I have waited since I got my job here to give that wand away to a powerful witch or wizard. It is the one tooth of the only ever slayed Chimaera. Just check "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them." He gave me the wand and I happily walked away with it. I then figured I should get some Hogwarts robes. So I made my way over to Madam Malkin's.

"Darling what size robe do you wear?"

"I've never purchased robes. Could you fit me?"

"Oh don't worry they will fit themselves if they are not correct. They will also become whatever house you are sorted into." She grinned at me. Why are all the wizarding folk doing that?

"Why did you fit Draco Malfoy that time then?"

"I just wanted to jab him with something sharp." She admitted.

"Who doesn't? Thank you for the robes." I waved goodbye, put my robes on and mde my way to the Headmaster's office. The password was still 'Fizzing Whizzbees ' so I went right up.

"Hello Headmaster McGonagall. I was wondering if you could have me sorted." She looked up at me, surprised.

"Okay. I was unaware we were gaining a new pupil."

"So was I Minerva, so was I." I didn't know it but my eyes twinkled just like Albus'. She placed the hat on my head.

_Aren't you a smart one? Cunning too. Not very studious. It just comes naturally. But look at your immense power. You are a leader but are you more cunning then you are brave or more brave then you are cunning. I have my answer._

"RAVENCLAW!"

"No need to yell. There's just the three of us." I told the hat.

"Don't worry I know my way around the castle." I winked at Minerva and made my way back down to the Great Hall.

"Who are you? I would know if I had seen you here before." Draco Malfoy said.

"Now really. You may have convinced them but I know that the female form would have completely slipped your mind." I giggled.

"Oh no. You're…"

"Kathryn. Kathryn Wade." I winked at Draco.

"So you're the disembodied voice." Hermione said, "It is really quite interesting that someone has been following us without our knowledge."

"Well Hermione. What if you are J.K. Rowling and in the future you write the stories, go back in time and publish them to Muggles as they happen to you. This could be you and I could have just started the chain of events that leads to you creating the books." I voiced my knowledge.

"I see why you're in Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"You should be here with me? But you must be braver." I spoke.

"I see. Have you got your wand yet?"

"Yes. Australian Gum Tree, loyal, 8 ¾ inches, with a chimaera tooth core." I spoke with pride.

"But that is the wand of the greatest power. Greater even than the Elder wand…"

"Hey!" Harry interjected.

"… as no-one but its rightful owner can use it and nothing can harm it. In your wand is the only chimaera tooth ever handled by any other than a chimaera itself." Hermione was speaking and everyone's eyes widened with each word. Even Hermione's. Harry got up and hugged me.

"Why did you hug me?" I said.

"Because with the discovery that, that wand has found its rightful wielder I might just not be as interesting to the press." He laughed.

"Haha. I suppose so." I laughed.

"But seriously. This means you have replaced me as the most powerful witch or wizard." He said with a serious look on his face.

"We should duel some time. A big show duel. Though neither of us enjoy being famous the entire public might conjure up some interesting ideas." I laughed and waggled my eyebrows.

"Kate!" Hermione joked as she slapped me on the arm.

"Ha just some flirting." I giggled some more.

"He's my boyfriend." Ginny objected from the door.

"Oh hey Ginny! Don't worry. I'm not checking out your boyfriend." I laughed again.

"What's so funny? Kate, you have to admit he's attractive." Ginny lifted an eyebrow.

"Ha. I guess." I said. Still laughing.

"Hey. I'm feeling insulted here." Harry said seriously.

"Don't be. It's nothing to do with you guys and everything to do with me." Everyone looked at me as though I was crazy then Hermione had a look of realisation on her face.

"And that is why I'm sure you are an honorary Ravenclaw. Would you like to explain for everyone what they have missed?" I was still laughing quietly.

"Hm.. how to put this tactfully? She doesn't find men attractive at all." Hermione said. The dawn of realisation went over everyone's faces.

"Oooooh." They all said.

"Wait you mean you're a she-faggot." Ron started yelling.

"Enough of that." I said and Ron was silenced. I hadn't waved my wand or said anything. They were all amazed.

"How many spells have you cast? I heard you say that you had to get a wand. Was it your first ever wand?" Hermione was calculating.

"That was my first spell aside from sending you those books. This is my first ever wand. Because of those books I already know most of the spells you guys know." Everyone looked at me in awe.

"Now Draco seeing as everyone but Ron over there, responded to my 'preferences' in a mature way, is there something you would like to say?" I hoped he would be brave enough to say it.

"I'm gay." Draco said before hiding his face beneath his fringe.

"Huh." Harry said. Blaise just smiled and put his arm around Draco.

"So I guess we are out as a couple too?" Blaise asked.

"We are now." Draco smiled. I smiled knowingly.

"Now make with the smoochy-smoochy." I giggled.

"Oh shut up." Draco said before they begun kissing. Ron looked like he was about to kill any of the three of us. I cast 'incarcerous' just like I cast the silencing spell. He was stuck exactly where he was. Completely unable to move except for breathing and blinking. I looked back at the lovey-dovey couple.

"You guys better stop before Ron dies of heart failure." I told them and they broke apart. They laughed at the expression on Ron's face.

"It helps to have the most magically powerful person in the world on your side." Draco joked.

"Yeah. If he's smart. He'll leave everyone alone and keep any homophobic comments to himself." I said. I then released the binding spell on Ron's head.

"So Ron. Are you mature enough yet?" I asked. He looked a bit scared and nodded.

"Sorry for breaking your boyfriend." I giggled.

"As long as you don't try and jump then it'll be fine." She smiled back.

"Speaking of jumping people…" I said. "There is a housemate of mine I wouldn't mind visiting." I started to get lost in my thought of her.

"Cho?" Harry asked.

"No. Guess again." I replied with a smile.

"The only other Ravenclaw girl I know is Luna." Harry said. I rolled my hand in front of me to see if he would get the idea.

"Oh. You like Luna. You know, I've heard she's Bi. Or, and I quote 'doesn't judge by gender'" Harry said.

"And she'll be in my dorm." I winked.

"Haha." Everyone but Ron laughed.

"Actually, though I don't think it's exactly natural, that would be pretty hot." Ron remarked. Getting himself a slap from Hermione.

"Does the simple idea of tact escape your plebeian mind, Ronald?" Draco, Hermione and I laughed. The others were unsure of what I had just said. Hermione whispered it to Harry and Draco whispered it to Blaise, along with a few 'other' words as Blaise started snogging him again. Hermione and Ginny were definitely enjoying the sight of them and Ginny caught herself a slap on the arm and Hermione a horrified look as Ron was silenced again. I had cast a spell to make sure he wouldn't be able to say anything homophobic.

I made my way up to the Ravenclaw common room and it let me in at the sight of my power without any prompting.

"The descendant of Rowena is here." Was chimed about the room by a voice with no visible source. I could hear a scuffle and Cho came out leading the other Ravenclaws.

"Where is the descendant?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure." I answered though I had an inkling…

"The most powerful witch to grace this earth is my descendant." A painting of Rowena on the wall said.

"It is I then." I said as I knelt before the painting.

"Rise. You are the most powerful, you would have bested me on your worst of days. Though I am not here in physical form you must know that I proudly support you." My very great-grandmother told me with pride spun throughout her features.

"You are the descendant. You are as much a child as us." Cho said incredulously.

"So was Harry. I am more powerful than he." I said and stood tall. I must be confident in front of them.

"We will support you alongside our founder." All the Ravenclaws said as they knelt before me. Cho remained standing. Luna walked in through the portrait door.

"Ooooh. Are we having a kneeling party? Why aren't you playing Cho?" Luna knelt down with the others. Cho looked at her like she was an idiot.

"No way, you, are the most powerful witch." She said, eyeing me up and down.

"How do you want me to prove it to you and the others who doubt?" I asked.

"A duel. A duel against all the staff AND Harry at once." Cho said. Several others agreed and nodded.

"If the staff agree than it is fine with me." I shrugged and indicated all of those who bowed to stand. I smiled and went into the dormitory. Luna followed me.

"So I assume you are the descendant of Rowena." Luna said dreamily as she sat down on my bed. God she looked sexy spread out on my bed.

"I do, do I?" She said.

"Pardon…" I said, not sure if she just answered my thoughts.

"I did. I can read minds. So I look sexy do I." Luna moved seductively towards me, crawling on my bed with her bum in the air.

"Yes." I said before clearing my throat as my voice had gone rough.

"Good." She responded by getting up and pulling me after her to the Great Hall.

"But I wanted to stay there in my bed." I said impatiently. She laughed and it sounded like tiny bells in a breeze.

"We will. You must be patient. You have your public duties now." She said.

"Public duties?" I asked.

"Yes. The public have questions to ask. You must ask for them. You do have questions, do you not?" She asked the last question of _you_.

"I'm sure they do." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ask anything you think is good and I'll put your name and questionidea in my next chapter, if I think it is good...**

**Review!**


End file.
